My Oath
by CherryJay8
Summary: Becoming a ghost was hard enough for Cole, but it was even harder to be felt accepted now because of his change. What others say about you mean nothing if you don't feel it inside... Even if you are... Ghostly. A oneshot focusing on the amazing broship of Jay and Cole.


_You know, it's kinda weird. No matter how many times others tell you you're great, all the praise in the world means nothing if you don't feel it inside._ _Sometimes to feel good about yourself, you gotta let go of the past. That way, when the time comes to let your greatness fly, you'll be able to light up the whole sky._

 _~ Spike in MLP FiM EQUESTRIA Games_

* * *

 _I couldn't be a ghost... Not now... Not today..._

 _I fell to the ground, on my knees, my brothers grouping around me for comfort..._

 _It felt like my life was over..._

 _I couldn't feel anything... I couldn't even touch the water... It was my greatest enemy... Well, one of them anyways..._

* * *

Cole opened his eyes during the middle of the night and stared at the ceiling. At least he didn't slip right through the bed, plus, they were above water... And that wouldn't have been a pretty sight to see.

He wondered how it would have felt if he had stayed human. Cole lifted his ghost arm and stared at his human hand for a second, feeling the urge to cry, but no tears came. Being a ghost was difficult, especially if your greatest weakness was practically everywhere.

Frowning, he tilted his head to the side and looked at the backs of his brothers, who were sleeping peacefully. They looked like they were having some dream, but he wasn't. He lived his dream. Everything was happening so fast.

Not even bothering to pull off the blanket - and what was the point of even having it there - he went right through and stood on the floor boards, holding his ground. Being a ghost, he was light, well, empty, and quiet, giving him the advantage. He walked toward the door and walked right through, sighing as he looked down the empty hallway.

No one would know he was out.

No one would know what he was doing.

Cole slipped onto deck, and breathed in the fresh air, frowning again when only one hand could grip the Bounty rail. He shut his eyes and concentrated for a moment. Then, his other hand became solid and they both were gripping the wood.

He stared out into the cold dark night and gazed down at the water, careful not to get too close.

"Cole," he heard Jay's voice whimper from behind him. "Cole, what are you doing?" He asked with worry in his eyes. Cole turned around and looked deep into them. Fear swam through Jay's crystal blue eyes and he could tell he was scared... So was he.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything surprising... At least, I hope so..." Cole acknowledged, taking one last look at the water and finally took a few steps away from the edge.

Jay took a few steps towards Cole.

"How did you know I was out here?" Cole asked with wide eyes.

"Just because your a ghost doesn't mean you're unable to be heard... I could hear you shifting in bed a little and took it to investigate." Jay shrugged letting out a small chuckle. "What are you doing, Cole? You're not trying to hurt yourself, are you?"

The Master of Earth wanted to let tears fall down his face, but it was useless. Nothing could make him happy right now...

"No, Jay... I'm not... I -" Cole bit his lower lip and hugged himself. Luckily he could do that. "I just can't be a ghost, Jay! Think about it, it's a hard life! My greatest weakness is all around me, and we even have one on board! And now, I can't feel anything! Why did I have to be turned into a ghost? Why?" He dropped to his knees again and put his hands to his face. "I'm useless Jay. A useless part of the team now... What good is a ghost?"

Jay watched saddened as Cole pouted on the Bounty deck. He ran over and knelt beside him, trying to put a hand on his back, but failed miserably.

"I'd be lucky if I stayed alive for I don't know how long! But I just can't be like this forever..." He sobbed harder, begging for tears. But none came.

"Cole, we'll find a way to fix you. You won't be stuck this way forever -"

"You heard the lady! This stuff was permanent! I'll never go back to human! Never!" Cole wiped his face, of course knowing no tears were there.

Jay lowered his eye level. "Cole, look at me. You're not useless and you're my brother. You can push through this." Cole looked at Jay and sat up on his knees. Jay tried to hug Cole, but his arm only went through. "I'd never let my best friend down..." He shut his eyes and unexpectedly, a tear streamed down his cheek and landed on Cole's shoulder.

The tear against the ghostly form sizzled and Cole but the inside of his cheek. Don't start to cry, Jay, it'll hurt Cole, he told himself.

Jay thought for a minute, kept his eyes closed and thought about how it might have been if he were a ghost. "We're here for you, Cole," he whispered and felt Cole's hand rest on his back.

They sat there for a while, Cole, thinking about the times when he was there for his team, and when his team was there for him.

Was their life always going to be this way? Sacrifices being made. Hard decisions in life. Choices that you never got to choose? Cole slumped and peered down at the boards. Jay looked down too, as if he could feel the same things Cole was feeling.

"I'm... I feel better... Thanks, Jay..." He choked out the words, pushing himself up on his feet.

Jay did the same and felt a human arm wrap around his neck. Cole shut his eyes tight, a smile forming on his face.

Just then, the Bounty began to rock, and a medium sized waved rose above the two. Cole gasped and ran towards the inside of the Bounty, hiding from death.

He hit his back against the wall and leaned against it the best he could, panting heavily. He began to mumble things to himself. "I'm done for... It's over..." He blinked stubbornly and slid down to the ground, burying his head in between his legs.

Jay rushed inside and crouched down by Cole. "Cole, it's fine... As long as we're here... As long as I'm here, you're fine. I promise..." _My Oath..._

Jay knew this wasn't the time to play games. He felt Cole's human hand touch his foot. Jay gave a sideways grin and grabbed Cole's solid hand, pulling him to his feet.

"Thanks, Jay..." Cole sniffed. "I'm glad to have you as my brother...

As my friend."

* * *

 ***cries miserably* I'm not crying... I'm NOT CRYING! It's... Liquid pride... No... Not pride, it's tears! Real tears! :( after listening to Oath by Cher Lloyd a few times, I found friendship even more important... I found that friendship as basically the only thing on my mind. I decided this short little one shot. To show how obsessed I am with this Jay and Cole broship.**

 **I repeat if you didn't quite understand that, I hate Yaoi or anything like that! Sorry lovers out there, not to be mean, I just don't do that**

 **To warn you, there might be a few more other oneshots. And not just for my two favorite ninja, probably on Kai and Lloyd, Zane and Cole, Cole and Kai, and a little extra more.**

 ***cries again - harder* I'll cry myself to sleep if I keep this up!**

 **And yes, I guess everyone reading this has now started school. We'll all get through the year! Trust me! Just wait for goodies!**


End file.
